


Loss

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Deathfic, Grief/Mourning, Injury, Loss, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does everyone cope after a close friend/partner is killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Knockout are asked to retrieve a relic. But it goes wrong.

Prologue

He was never meant to be killed. He tried to protect him. But he failed and now everyone sees how important he really was.

* * *

Before

Starscream walked down the corridor towards his 'shared' quarters. When he walked in he noticed that data pads were scattered across the desk, of which one had been snapped.

He slowly walked over to the desk and picked up one of the data pads. Upon inspection he discovered that every data pad had a hole through it. Starscream carefully placed the data pad back down and turned to face the berth-room door.

Starscream noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He cautiously walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

He was surprised to see that Knockout was already back and was lying on his side on the berth.

"Knockout?"

Starscream slowly walked over to the berth. But when he reached Knockout he saw that he was deep in recharge. Starscream knelt down to optic level with Knockout, he reached out and stroked the side of Knockouts helm.

Knockout stirred and moaned before he opened his optics.

"Hey". Knockouts voice was hushed. He broke the optic contact as he slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position on the berth. 

"Long day?". Starscream got up and sat down on the edge of the berth. Knockout moved and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it". Knockout glanced at Starscream before he moved and sat on his lap.

"Okay". Starscream wrapped his arms around Knockout and pulled him closer. Knockout moaned as he was pulled closer to Starscreams frame.

"Starscream?" Knockout looked up at him. Starscream moved back and looked down at Knockout.

"Why are you back so early?". Knockout carefully clambered off of Starscream and looked looked at him with a confused expression.

"Guess". Starscream spread out his wings and lay down on the berth.

"You're going out...aren't you" Knockout had a disappointed tone in his voice. Starscream glanced over and saw the sad expression on Knockouts face plate.

"We're going out". Starscream kept his optics locked on Knockout.

"What?" Knockout looked at him with a confused expression again.

Starscream sat up and stretched before he looked at Knockout. 

"Me and you are going out tomorrow" Starscream moved closer to Knockout.

"I-um...okay". Knockout chuckled as he spoke.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Everything onboard the Nemesis had suddenly became lively. Shouting could be heard from down the corridor.

Starscream woke and glanced around the room then down at the recharging mech beside him.

://: Starscream, you and Knockout are needed ://:

Starscream sighed as he rose into a sitting position on the berth. He turned and looked down at Knockout, Starscream shook him till he saw Knockout stir and moan.

"What is it?". Knockout slowly opened his optics and looked up at Starscream.

"We need to go". Starscream got up and stared down at Knockout. He walked round to Knockouts side and held his servo out for Knockout.

"Why?". Knockout reached up and took hold of Starscreams servo, he then pulled himself up to a sitting position on the edge of the berth.

"I don't know. But it sounded urgent"

* * *

The both of them left their quarters and left to go to the bridge. They walked side by side, servo in servo. They didn't really care what anyone thought about them being together. But Starscream did occasionally think about how the vehicons would look at him. Knockout stopped dead in his tracks, let go of Starscreams servo and pointed at a vehicon.

"Care to tell me what you're saying!?"

Starscream looked down at them in surprise but then shock as Knockout lunged at the vehicon. Starscream quickly grabbed hold of Knockouts arm and pulled him away. But the vehicon followed suit and lashed at Knockouts face plate.

"The both of you STOP!". Starscream shouted at them as he pulled them apart. He pushed the vehicon away from Knockout, who was on the floor covering his face plate.

"I-I I'm sorry commander" the vehicon bowed and quickly ran off down the corridor. Starscream turned and kneeled down at Knockouts side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine". Knockout removed his servo away from his face plate, only to reveal three scratches across his face plate.

"Does it look bad?". Knockout glanced over at Starscream and then at the vehicons that watched.

"They're just small. I'll help you get rid of them". Starscream grabbed Knockouts servo and pulled him up.

They both carried on down the corridor towards the bridge. Still both of them side by side.

* * *

When they entered they saw Megatron stood behind Soundwave looking up at the console. 

"I was wondering when the both of you would show up". Megatron turned and looked down at Starscream and Knockout.

"We're sorry my lord". Starscream glanced over at Megatron and then at Soundwave.

"I know that we hardly ever send you out, but you're one of the last that aren't completely useless". Megatron was looking directly at Knockout as he spoke.

"I-I understand my liege".

Starscream pulled Knockout closer to his frame before he spoke.

"What's going on?". Starscream spoke with a questioning tone.

"You're going now. There has been autobot activity". Megatron glared down at Starscream.

Starscream looked down at Knockout with a surprised and slightly shocked expression. But Knockout was completely shocked by the news.

"Yes my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Knockout go out but only one comes back alive.

Starscream and Knockout stood and looked at the newly opened ground bridge. Starscream still had a tight hold around Knockout.

"I need you to stay as close to me as you can" Starscream whispered to Knockout as they both walked through the ground bridge.

"Okay" Knockout whispered back up to Starscream.

* * *

When they exited out of the ground bridge, they turned and watched it close and disappear behind them. Then they turned and looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?". Knockout looked up at Starscream with a confused look.

"Its a canyon" Starscream looked around the rock faces and then down at Knockout.

"Its not safe out here, so I suggest we hurry up and find the relic". Starscream turned so he was now facing Knockout.

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

 Above The Canyon

Arcee was peeking over the edge of the rock face at the two decepticons.

"Decepticons". Arcee looked back at Optimus who was stood a fair distance away from her. She then looked back down at them.

"There here for the relic" Optimus spoke quietly over at Arcee.

 **'There holding servos'** Arcee thought to herself as she looked down at them.

 **'He shouldn't be aloud to have what he wants'** Arcee snapped out of her thoughts when Optimus spoke to her.

"Arcee?"

But Arcee said nothing she just turned and looked at him.

"What are they doing?"

Arcee turned and looked back down at the two decepticons. They were looking around at their surroundings still, but they were slowly drifting away from each other.

* * *

"Knockout. Stay close". Starscream turned around and looked at Knockout.

Knockout turned and looked over at Starscream in surprise. He didn't realise how far they were apart.

"No, we'll find it faster if we cover more ground". Knockout turned back around and began to slowly walk off. Starscream watched cautiously as he did.

"Okay" Starscream spoke quietly.

* * *

 Above The Canyon

At this point Arcee had stood up and was looking up at Optimus. She would occasionally look back at where she spied down at the two decepticons.

"Optimus, are we just going to let them get the relic?" Arcee glanced up at Optimus before she looked back.

"No were not. Lets just get down there quietly" Optimus started to walk towards a slanted rock face that led down to the bottom of the canyon.

Arcee looked over at Optimus and quickly hurried after him.

 **'I'll avenge you Cliffjumper'** Arcee thought to herself as she walked behind Optimus.

* * *

Starscream kept glancing back at Knockout. He would from time to time ask if he was okay, and of course Knockout would always reply that he was fine.

Everything fell silent, nothing could be heard apart from steps.

But a noise caught Starscreams attention, he turned to where he heard the noise. He watched as a few pieces of rock fell from up above. When he looked up he saw two dark masses running down the slope.

"Knockout run!" Starscream shouted over to him.

Knockout jumped when he heard Starscream but turned to see what he was running from. He saw two shapes but when these shapes hit the light he saw that they were autobots.

Knockout turned and ran straight for Starscream.

"Stop. Stay right where you are 'con!" Arcee shouted at Knockout.

Knockout stopped knowing that if he didn't he would probably be shot in the back. He slowly turned around and looked at the Arcee.

Starscream cautiously walked up behind Knockout but stopped when he sae the piercing glare from Arcee.

"It's called revenge" Arcee looked around Knockout and looked directly at Starscream.

Starscream looked at Arcee in confusion. But he watched in terror as Arcee raised her gun up at Knockout.

* * *

 A shot was the first to be heard, then came a scream of pain but the last was the worst. The thud that followed shattered Starscreams spark.

"NO! KNOCKOUT!". Starscream ran forward and dropped to his knees next to Knockout. He picked him up and cradled him against his frame.

"No...No please. Please don't do this to me". Starscream rocked back and forth with Knockout in his arms.

Starscream had tears streaming down his face plate.

"Starscream...". Knockout choked out as he looked up at Starscream.

Starscream kept rocking back and forth with Knockout.

"It...It hurts" Knockouts voice started to trail off into a whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile

Optimus looked down at Arcee in shock. He never expected something like that to happen. He didn't know what to say to her.

But when Arcee turned to face him, his optics said everything.

"I avenged. I'm sorry"

And with that Arcee transformed and sped off, leaving Optimus, Starscream and Knockout.

Optimus watched as Starscream rocked with Knockout. He saw Starscream whispering to Knockout and Knockout would give him a weary smile.

But that weary smile soon began to fade.

"Knockout!...Knockout, don't do this. Keep awake for me...Please". Starscream shook him. But it was useless, the smile was gone and his optics were black voids. He went limp in his arms.

He was gone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream refuses to admit that Knockouts gone.

Optimus watched as Starscream wailed and screeched as he held Knockout in his arms.

"Starscream" Optimus cautiously walked over towards Starscream. But stopped when Starscream spoke.

"Just go" Starscream didn't lift his gaze away from Knockout.

"Starscream I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry. You don't know what it's like to lose someone" Starscream snapped as he looked up at Optimus.

://: Starscream. What's happened to Knockout? ://:

Starscreams gaze shifted back down at Knockout.

://: I need help ://:

Starscream looked up and glared at Optimus.

://: If this is a trap Starscream I will kil- ://: Megatron had a low growl to his voice.

://: HELP ME! ://:

Starscream started to cry again. He still held Knockouts limp frame in his arms. Optimus could hear Starscream begging Knockout to wake up. But nothing would happen.

* * *

The opening ground bridge caught the attention of Optimus and Starscream. A few vehicons came out but Megatron followed.

Megatron was about to speak but he stopped when he saw Starscream kneeling down on the ground with Knockout in his arms.

"What...What happened?". Megatron walked past Optimus without looking at him, and walked straight to Starscream.

 Starscream tried to speak. But he looked down at Knockout and bawled. He kept looking over at Optimus and at Megatron.

Megatron turned and snarled at Optimus.

" _You!_  must be really happy now" Megatron pointed and growled at Optimus.

Optimus held in servos up in defense.

"There has to be something". Starscream whispered down at Knockout as he gently stroked the side of his helm. Megatron turned and looked down at Starscream in shock.

 **'Does he not realise he's gone?'** Megatron thought to himself. He slowly walked over and knelt down infront of Starscream.

"Starscream...He's gone" Megatron spoke slowly to him, just to make sure that he understood what he was saying.

"No...No he...I need him" Starscream looked up at Megatron with watery optics. 

"Starscream I know it's alot to take in but he's gone" Megatron gently placed his servo on Starscreams arm.

Starscream looked away from Megatron and back down at Knockout. He slowly nodded and stood up, still with Knockout in his arms.

* * *

Starscream and Megatron were about to leave through the ground bridge but Megatron stopped and Starscream and the vehicons carried on.

"It wasn't you...Was it?" Megatron turned and faced Optimus. His voice seemed reasonably quiet and calm, which was unusual for him.

"No...It wasn't" Optimus stepped forward and looked at Megatron.

"Well when I find out who it is. You better make sure I never see them" Megatron scowled at Optimus before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about Knockouts death.

The vehicons, Starscream and Megatron walked through the ground bridge. The first to see them was Soundwave, who pointed down at Knockout.

"He...He was shot" Starscream chocked out as he looked down at Knockout.

The silent mech turned and faced Megatron.

"Starscream do you want Soundwave to alert everyone of todays events?" Megatron looked over towards Starscream.

Starscream said nothing, he just nodded as he looked down at Knockout.

* * *

Breakdown came running into the bridge. He ran straight over to Starscream and Knockout.

"I'm sorry Starscream" Breakdown looked at the dead mech in Starscreams arms.

"He is...was your best friend. I-I should've tried" Starscream chocked out his sentence as he looked at Breakdown.

"I-I can try. There has to be something" Starscream spun around and faced Megatron.

Megatron sighed as he walked over to him and Breakdown.

"Starscream...Please there is nothing you can do now". Megatron turned and started to walk off but stopped when he heard Starscream speak.

"Okay" Starscream whispered to him as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

* * *

After Starscream left with Knockout. The entire command center fell silent. Megatron stood silently looking over at the door, while Soundwave moved and stood next to him. Breakdown stayed where he was but he lowered his helm.

"He's going to find this difficult". Megatron broke the silence within the room. Breakdown looked up at him and sighed.

"I'll-uh I'll go and check on him". Breakdown swiftly left to go after Starscream.

* * *

 

Megatron watched as he left, then turned and looked down at Soundwave.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid". Megatron sighed again and left.

Soundwave shook his helm after Megatron left.

* * *

Every night and every morning afterwards, everyone would hear the wails and screams from Starscreams quarters. Anyone who heard was saddened by what had happened to Knockout.

Occasionally a few sobs could be heard emanating from Breakdowns quarters. And Starscream would always be there to help, but it would only cause him to remember what had happened.

The two mechs would spend days on end mourning the loss of their friend.

 "I miss him" Starscream choked out as he looked at Breakdown.

"I miss him too".

Clearly everyone was affected.

 


End file.
